Blow me (One last kiss)
by xXInvisible-NinjaXx
Summary: Mizuki, Ichirou, and Amaya have been living on their own for years with powers that nobody knows about. When akuma attack, and thair powers are discovered, how will the order, their new home treat them? KandaXoc, maybe OcX?


**Basic  
**Name: Ichirou  
Gender: Male  
Date of Birth: June 20,  
Age: 19  
Birthplace: America  
Nationality: Japanese  
Social Class: N/A

**Family**

Family Background: Mother and father of prestigious background, left with grandmother at age 10, grandmother was abusive and he took most of the beatings to protect his younger sisters.

Marital Status: N/A  
Children & Ages: N/A

Pets: Wolf [Neko],

**Physical Appearance**

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 160  
Hair Colour: light brown  
Eye Colour: Green  
Tattoos or Piercings: Ear pearcings, no tattoos

What do they sound like: deep voice [doesn't speak much.]  
Typical Outfit: Dark shirt, baggy jeans, dark/black jacket.  
Any Other Info: always wears a necklace

What would you find in the pocket/handbag: wallet, keys

**Accommodation**

**Where** do they live (City, Countryside): Forest, in [litarally] treehouse.  
Living Arrangements (House, Shared, Rented): Shared with two younger sisters

Do they share it with anyone: two younger sisters  
What is their home like: clean, tidy, organized  
How do they get around: walking

**Personal Information  
**Hobbies or Pastimes: fighting,  
Favourite Films: N/A  
Favourite Books:N/A  
Favourite Album: N/A  
Favourite TV Programme:N/A  
Favourite Sport and Team:N/A  
Favourite Food: Hamburger  
Favourite Drink: water  
Favourite Colour: black

Perfect Weekend: N/A  
Ideal Holiday Destination: far, FAR, Far, away.

**Personality**  
Best Point: quiet  
Worst Point: Hot tempered  
Mannerisms: not well mannered

Morals:protect the innocent and weak, punish the bad  
Fears: his sisters welfare  
What is the thing that worries them most: his sisters fighting [humans/akuma]  
What do they look forward to: watching Amaya grow up  
Temperament: hard to set off [unless it has to do with his sisters] but has a very hot temper

Have they lost anything important to them: Both their parents and their grandmother hated them, and did not want them in the family. They were thought to be a discrace to the family  
What do they hate most: Liars, frauds, the millinium earl,

What is most important to them: Their sisters, working for food

What are their obsessions: running in the morning, fighting  
Do they have an ambition: N/A  
What do they dream about: Being accepted  
What are their secrets: He has died once, but a real demon brought him back, and that demon takes over when his life is in danger.  
Do they believe in religion or life after death: Yes.  
Do they get on with other people or avoid them: Depends on who it is, how much they speak, and their personality

Who do they love: N/A

Has their heart ever been broken: Yes

Do they have a best friend or someone they can confide in: His oldest younger sister Mizuki.  
Did they have a happy childhood: No.  
What were they like in their childhood: Older, wise, strong. Had to grow up early

When were they happiest:right after leaving their abusive grandmothers.

**Education**

Schools attended: N/A

Current year/grade: Out of highschool

How well are they doing: in jobs, pretty well

Favourite Subject: fighting  
Most Hated Subject: talking

**Profession**

Job Description: Fighter, fights one person for $20/person

Degree of skill at occupation: never been defeated

How do they feel about their occupation: likes it

Salary: $20/person  
Hours Worked:40/week  
Job Satisfaction: good  
Reputation at Work: good

* * *

**Basic  
**Name: Mizuki  
Gender: female  
Date of Birth: Feb. 14,  
Age: 16  
Birthplace: America  
Nationality: Japanese  
Social Class: N/A

**Family**

Family Background:Mother and father of prestigious background, left with grandmother at age 7, grandmother was abusive.

Marital Status: N/A  
Children & Ages: N/A

Pets: Wolf [Neko]

**Physical Appearance**

Height: 4' 11"

Weight: 120  
Hair Colour: light brown  
Eye Colour: blue  
Tattoos or Piercings: Ear percings

What do they sound like: sweet voice  
Typical Outfit: t-shirt, jeans, cloak  
Any Other Info: Talks more than Ichi

What would you find in the pocket/handbag: wallet, keys, hair brush,

**Accommodation**

Where do they live (City, Countryside): in [litaral] treehouse  
Living Arrangements (House, Shared, Rented): shared

Do they share it with anyone: older brother, younger sister  
What is their home like: neat, tidy, organized  
How do they get around: walking

**Personal Information  
**Hobbies or Pastimes: singing  
Favourite Films:n/a  
Favourite Books:too many  
Favourite Album:too many  
Favourite TV Programme:N/A  
Favourite Sport and Team:N/A  
Favourite Food: applesauce  
Favourite Drink:pop/soda  
Favourite Colour: blue

Perfect Weekend: N/A  
Ideal Holiday Destination:N/A

**Personality**  
Best Point: cherry  
Worst Point: Kind of a bitch  
Mannerisms: very polite [usually]

Morals: protect the weak, be a jerk to the mean  
Fears: silence  
What is the thing that worries them most: their younger sister  
What do they look forward to:  
Temperament:Very sweet, but can quickly snap.

Have they lost anything important to them: family  
What do they hate most: people being rude

What is most important to them: brother and sister

What are their obsessions: Must wear bracelet on left wrist  
Do they have an ambition: N/A  
What do they dream about: Nightmares, memorys of grandmother beating her  
What are their secrets: She gets overly upset and can't breathe.  
Do they believe in religion or life after death: yes.  
Do they get on with other people or avoid them: depends on if she's in bitch mode

Who do they love: N/A

Has their heart ever been broken: Yes

Do they have a best friend or someone they can confide in: No  
Did they have a happy childhood: No  
What were they like in their childhood: quiet, reserved

When were they happiest:singing

**Education**

Schools attended: N/A

Current year/grade: 2nd year

How well are they doing: Not attending

Favourite Subject: Music  
Most Hated Subject: Math

**Profession**

Job Description: N/A

Degree of skill at occupation: N/A

How do they feel about their occupation:N/A

Salary: N/A  
Hours Worked:N/A  
Job Satisfaction:N/A  
Reputation at Work:N/A

* * *

**Basic  
**Name: Amaya  
Gender: Female  
Date of Birth: jan 21  
Age: 12  
Birthplace: Japan  
Nationality: Japanese  
Social Class: N/A

**Family**

Family Background:Mother and father of prestigious background, left with grandmother at age 7, grandmother was abusive.

Marital Status: N/A  
Children & Ages: N/A

Pets: Wolf [neko]

**Physical Appearance**

Height:4" 1'

Weight: 90  
Hair Colour:Blonde  
Eye Colour:blue  
Tattoos or Piercings:N/A

What do they sound like: Bell chime voice  
Typical Outfit: Dresses  
Any Other Info: N/A

What would you find in the pocket/handbag: alot, she carries many things in her purse

**Accommodation**

Where do they live (City, Countryside): forest, literal tree house  
Living Arrangements (House, Shared, Rented): shared

Do they share it with anyone: Older siblings  
What is their home like: neat tidy, organized  
How do they get around: walking

**Personal Information  
**Hobbies or Pastimes: dancing  
Favourite Films: N/A  
Favourite Books: N/A  
Favourite Album:N/A  
Favourite TV Programme:N/A  
Favourite Sport and Team: N/A  
Favourite Food: Salad  
Favourite Drink: Water  
Favourite Colour: Dark blue

Perfect Weekend: N/A  
Ideal Holiday Destination: Beach

**Personality**  
Best Point: childish, fun to be around  
Worst Point: a bit prissy  
Mannerisms: Well mannered

Morals: Death to the evil!  
Fears: Spiders  
What is the thing that worries them most: her sister  
What do they look forward to: Getting a job and helping her siblings  
Temperament: Has an additude

Have they lost anything important to them: yes  
What do they hate most: Mean people

What is most important to them: Sister and brother

What are their obsessions: N/A  
Do they have an ambition: N/A  
What do they dream about: N/A  
What are their secrets: N/A  
Do they believe in religion or life after death: yes  
Do they get on with other people or avoid them: usually get along

Who do they love: N/A

Has their heart ever been broken: No

Do they have a best friend or someone they can confide in: Older sister  
Did they have a happy childhood: No  
What were they like in their childhood: innocent

When were they happiest: When looking or talking about girly things

**Education**

Schools attended: N/A

Current year/grade: 5th

How well are they doing: Well

Favourite Subject: Fasion [elective]  
Most Hated Subject: Math

**Profession**

Job Description: N/A

Degree of skill at occupation:N/A

How do they feel about their occupation:N/A

Salary:N/A  
Hours Worked:N/A  
Job Satisfaction:N/A  
Reputation at Work: N/A


End file.
